Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-26842523-20150101120903/@comment-25645455-20150615183222
Micho4l napisał(a): VectorTheNinjaFox napisał(a): Kar0l napisał(a): 79.191.95.209 napisał(a): Kar0l napisał(a): Nowa ulotka z garścią nowych opisów. według tej książeczki kryształ krainy jest portalem do 16 różnych wymiarów. czy Hagemanowie nie przesadzają? zakładając, że Ninjago wlicza się w kryształ, nadal mamy 12 wymiarów o których nic nie wiemy kraina Ninjago, królestwo węży, sekretny wymiar i przeklęty wymiar]. tworzenie wielkiego uniwersum przy podstawowych błędach chronologicznych z jedną z głównych postaci jest jak dla mnie zbędne. Właściwie to nie znamy 13 wymiarów. Królestwa Węży nie należy wliczać, ponieważ to po prostu świat równoległy, w którym historia potoczyła się inaczej. W teorii takich światów powinno być nieskończoność. Choć to prawda, 16 wymiarów to zdecydowanie za dużo, zwłaszcza, że najprawdopodobniej nie poznamy większości z nich (o ile w ogóle poznamy jakikolwiek inny niż te już znane). (UWAGA SPEKULACJE MOGĄ WYRZĄDZIĆ FANDOMOWY BUL DUPY WŚRÓD FANÓW NINJAGO NIE CZYTAJ WIADOMOŚCI JEŚLI NIE CHCESZ ABY TWOJA DUPA BOLAŁA)'a co jeśli jednym z tych światów jest Chima? jest to spekulacja na skale dużą między innymi dlatego że pod koniec widzimy nieznane światy co jeśli Hagemanowie i Autorzy Chimy mają zamiar zrobić jakiś crosovver? mimo to jednak obalenie tej spekulacji jest bardzo proste : te krainy to latające wyspy a nie widać jakoś aby Ninjago było wyspą dryfującą sobie w powietrzu powiecie tu RACJA SAM SIEBIE OBALIŁEŚ! ale jeśli Chima jest w powietrzu a Ninjago na dole? jednak wymiar Chimy jest niewidoczny? bo otoczony specjalną powłoką przez kolejne bóstwa? i można tam się dostać przez kryształ krainy? ... A co jeżeli jednym z wymiarów jest uniwersum Lego Ultra Agents. Przecież i w Ninjago, i w Ultra Agents jest Toxikita i Mr. Pale/Paleman. Wiem, że to pewnie wykorzystanie starych animacji, ale miasto Astor (tam gdzie dzieja się wydarzenia z Ultra Agents) może być miastem Ninjago, w alternatywnym wymiarze w którym była wojna lub kataklizm (np. zderzenie materii i antymaterii, przecież Antimatter to główny antagonista Ultra Agentów) a jedyni z Mistrzów Żywiołów, którzy przeżyli to wyżej wspomniani Mr. Pale i Toxikita. Dlaczego akurat oni, spytacie. Toxikita jest odporna na toksyny, a Paleman mógł się gdzieś wkraść (np. do schronu) Teraz pewnie ktoś się doczepi do ich mocy. Moja teoria jest taka: Ta dwójka straciła moce przez katastrofę, a Antimatter przywrócił im te moce, pod warunkiem, że będą mu pomagać (W Ultra Agents Toxikita i Mr. Pale są źli). Ninja zginęli, zastąpili ich Agenci. Pamiętajcie, że to nie jest przyszłość Ninjago, a jedynie jeden z wymiarów, w których losy potoczyły się inaczej. Vector, teoria z Chimą jest dobra, no ale brak wielu argumentów (w twoim poście znalazłem 1-2 argumenty) Wracając do Ultra Agents, mam druga teorię: Toxikita i Mr. Pale ...['UWAGA! WIELKI BÓL TYŁKA]... mogli jakimś cudem przenieść się przez kryształ do wymiaru Ultra Agents, stracić wtedy moc (za dużo energii użyli do podróży), a Antimatter przywrócił im moce, pod podanym w poprzedniej teorii warunkiem. ''BARDZO PROSZĘ Kar0la LUB INNY PODMIOT ODPOWIEDZIALNY ZA WIKIĘ O NIE USUWANIE TEGO POSTA! '' Dobra prawdopodobnie jeden wymiar z głowy. Ale co z innymi? Kiedy opowiedziałem koledze o 16 wymiarach, to on powiedział, że może, powtarzam MOŻE istnieje wymiar smoków. Przecież przemieszczają się między światami. Tą kwestie pozostawiam do dyskusji. Ciekawi mnie jedna sprawa: w pilotażowych odcinkach to Podziemia były krainą zmarłych, teraz dowiadujemy się, że taką krainą jest Przeklęty Wymiar (fakt, tam wysyłano węże i kultystów, ale według mnie to wygnanie jest swego rodzaju śmiercią). Może ciało (a raczej kości) trafia do Podziemia, gdzie zmarli tracą pamięć i rozpoczynają nowe życie (nawiązanie do mojego ulubionego tematu na Fanon Wiki: Ninjago według Kar0la), a dusza trafia do Przeklętego Wymiaru. W trakcie pisania tego posta, nagle zacząłem się zastanawiać gdzie trafił Clause. Miejsce do którego mógł trafić to może być jeden z wymiarów. Nazwałem go Wymiar Nicości (ale 1-szą nazwą był Wymiar Clause'a) Koniec - Di Ent a co jeżeli Zane przeżyby podczas tej katastrofył? nie doszło jednak do unowocześnienia poprzez zbudowane ciało bo w tym wymiarze katastrofa się stała pod koniec Zrobotyzowanych... jednak to też spekulacje a Mroczny władca mógłbybyć tym co wyrządził tą katastrofe a Zane gdy próbował go powstrzymać przeżył jednak z ciężkim urazem powodującym że zapomniał o absolutnie wszystkim? bo jak zauważyłem to jest tam jednak ktoś z włosami Zane'a jednak to bazuje tylko na tym że ma takie same Włosy jak Zane no pięknie teoria teori ;3